Love and Anger
by RobxStar4eva
Summary: An angry Tamaranean is never a good thing. But when you're the cause of that anger, you better watch out. RobxStar oneshot.


**Author's Note: **_This story just kinda came to me last night so I wrote it down. There was no planning involved at all, it's all based off of one idea. __Hope you like it._

* * *

With a growl, Starfire thrust her hand forward and released a large bolt of green energy from her hand, disintegrating any last objects that had previously sat on her, now shattered, desk. And still her fury had not yet completely gone. 

She wandered aimlessly in circles about her room, gripping her head tightly in both hands and muttering incomprehensible words under her breath.

'Why does he continue to be so stubborn?' She questioned herself.

She had known from very early on that pride was something that earth males valued very highly. But when it came down to _him_, to Robin, she just couldn't understand why he seemed to value it higher than his friends. They were a team and they were supposed to work together whether it be a problem in battle or something more personal. And yet Robin always seemed so reluctant to accept help. Sometimes even blatantly refusing it like he had done today.

_"But Robin, I care for-"_

"_Well I **don't** care! I don't need your help, Starfire. Now get out!"_

Starfire stopped her pacing, sighed, and ran a hand down her face. It was only then that she noticed the tears that had slowly been sliding down her flushed cheeks. She wiped them away with a rough hand and allowed herself to fall onto her bed. 

A knock sounded at her door but she chose to ignore it. She already knew who it was. There was no doubt about it. However, the knocking continued followed by a plea for her to open her door.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Starfire rose from her bed. Pressing a button, the door flew open with a gentle hissing sound. And there he was. Robin, the Boy Wonder.

"Star-" He began, but did not continue. He didn't know how.

Starfire sniggered, something she rarely, if ever, did. "Do not attempt to apologise to me, Robin." She snapped, turning on her heel and retreating back into her room.

Robin held out a hand to stop the door from closing on him and followed the footsteps of his alien friend.

"Please, Star! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I was just…and you-"

"I was in your way, correct?" She interrupted.

"No! You were just-"

She cut him short again. "Irritating? Too inquisitive?"

"For God's sake, Star!" Robin yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Can you let me finish my god-damn sentence?"

Her eyes blazed with anger. "Why should I let you finish _your_ sentence," She questioned, poking his chest sharply. "When _you_ would not let me finish _mine_?"

Robin pushed her hand away from him. "I didn't _ask_ you to interfere in my personal life, Starfire!"

Her eyes lost their burning glow for a second. "So I _was_ just an interference?" She whispered, hurt evident in her tone.

Robin sighed. "No, you aren't an interference, Starfire. But you were interfer_ing_." He peered at her through his masked eyes, hoping to find some sign of understanding. "There are some aspects of my life that I don't like to share. Not even with my closest of friends. You…you wouldn't understand why I-"

"So _now_ I would not understand!" Starfire exclaimed, all her previous fury returning in an instant. "Do you think of me as just some silly little girl?"

"No, Star. I-"

"Or perhaps you feel that your human emotions are _far_ too complex for an alien like myself to comprehend!"

Robin tried desperately to clam her. "Starfire. I didn't say-"

"Oh, _I_ know what it is." She growled, tears leaking out from the corners of her darkened eyes. "How could I have been so naive as to not see it?" She sobbed, resuming her pacing. "I am a Troq on this planet. I shall never fit in! I-"

Robin leapt forward and grabbed hold of Starfire's wrist. With a quick yank he pulled her to his chest and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She squeaked in protest and tried to struggle free but Robin held her firmly in his grasp.

His kiss was demanding, needy. His lips moved fiercely over her own as his tongue searched for a way into her mouth.

Starfire was still not entirely aware of what was going on. Her mind was still clouded from the initial shock of Robin's actions. Without realizing it, her lips had parted allowing Robin's tongue to come in contact with her own, releasing a whole new wave of sensations through her body.

Robin grinned as he felt Starfire wrap her arms around his neck and settle into his kiss. He trailed his hands up to her waist and tentatively let one slip under her shirt. He was rewarded with a gasp from Starfire and she began to respond more passionately.

For about 10 minutes the kiss continued to be a fight for dominance with a fierceness that could only suggest that both had been waiting for this to happen for quite a while. Robin had backed Starfire into a wall allowing her no room to take control. But soon the kiss slowed to a gentle brush of lips while hands gently caressed the other's skin, hoping to sooth and calm what was left of the anger that they had both expressed so openly before.

Starfire pulled back reluctantly, her breath ragged. She bit back a moan as Robin's lips continued to travel down the length of her neck and he nipped at her collarbone.

"Robin." She whispered, for her voice seemed to hold no power.

She lifted his head back up so that they were eye to eye.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

He shook his head. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I should have never have shouted at you in the first place." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "And I don't _ever_ what you to feel that you don't belong."

Taking her hand, he placed it over the left side of his chest and allowed her head to rest of his shoulder. "You belong right here." He breathed in her ear, grinning when she shivered slightly. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I will not forget, Robin." She told him. "I love you."

He kissed the crown her head, breathing in her scent. "And I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_What do you think? _

_R__eviews make me smile. :)_


End file.
